Being With You
by ruhana-grl1123
Summary: What if, instead of Miaka and Yui, Rukawa and Sakuragi get absorbed into the book of the four gods? I've got an OC! naka/ru Sort of yaoi. Pls. R&R! updated at last!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Being With You  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and Rukawa Kaede belong to Inoue Takehiko.  
Fushigi Yuugi/Curious Play/Mysterious Play and ****** belong to Yuu Watase. (This disclaimer just gives everything away...)  
Ken Rukawa is mine. But anyone can use him.  
If you think I'm going to pair Rukawa with Tamahome because they've got the same voice actor (Midorikawa Hikaru) you're wrong. Sorry.   
  
  
Notes: If you think this fic doesn't have anything to do with its title, it's just because I'm not good in making titles.  
Reviews are fine. Constructive criticism, too, if you've got any. But...flames are not tolerated here... I can use them to burn my junk mail, but I can't. I've got a junk mail blocker.  
Thanks!  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Kaede?" 19-year-old Ken Rukawa asked his younger brother.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you take these books to the library for me?" he held out a stack of books.  
  
"No." Kaede Rukawa replied.  
  
(I'll call Ken "Ken" and I'll call Rukawa "Rukawa" so that there won't be any confusion)  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm tired." Rukawa rolled over on the couch, trying to ignore his brother.  
  
"Come on. It's only a few blocks away."  
  
"..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"..." Rukawa tried to look like he was asleep.  
  
"You're not sleeping, Kaede! You're just too lazy to do anything!"  
  
"You're the lazy one, do aho!"  
  
"Please, Kaede!" Ken pleaded. "I'm going to replace all your rock CDs with boyband ones..." he added. Kaede hated boybands. He goes berserk when he hears crappy boyband stuff.  
  
"Alright. Just don't touch anything in my room."  
  
Ken smiled. He watched Rukawa get up. Slowly. 'Amazing,' he thought. 'He moves so slowly for a basketball player.'  
  
Well, younger brothers are supposed to be bossed around, anyway.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Rukawa stepped inside the library, feeling out of place. He obviously belonged in a basketball court, not in a stuffy library filled with books.  
  
He walked to the librarian's desk. "Here," he said, thrusting the books at the middle-aged woman sitting there.  
  
She looked quizzically at his face. "You look younger than the boy who checked these out."  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
Rukawa turned to go. He saw a narrow corridor on his way out. A wave of curiosity passed over him and soon he found himself in front of an old-looking door. "Restricted" said the sign hanging in front of him. (What did the sign in Fushigi Yuugi say, anyway? I sort of forgot.)  
  
He turned the knob and went in. Looking around, he saw...well, nothing. Just a bunch of moldy books.  
  
Thud. A book fell from a tall shelf. Rukawa picked it up. "Book Of The Four Gods," he read. "Well, this looks better than an encyclopedia."  
  
Rukawa leaned against the shelf and opened the book.  
  
An enchanting blue light appeared, and in a fraction of a second, Rukawa Kaede was gone. The book lay open on the floor.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Rukawa woke up feeling heavy. He sat up and realized he'd been sleeping on a bed, which clearly wasn't his. Fluffy blue pillows, blue blankets, blue bed sheets, blue everything. Well, he wasn't complaining. Blue was his favorite color, after all. But...where was he?  
  
"I see you've woken up," a soft voice said. Rukawa turned to look at the speaker. He gasped.   
  
This guy was...handsome. More handsome than he was, if possible. Waves of long blond hair framed his face and brushed his chest. Sapphire blue eyes. Snow white skin. A little smirk played freely on his lips. "Done looking at me?" he asked, the smirk getting a bit more obvious. (I guess you have an idea of who this guy is now...)  
  
Rukawa chose to ignore that. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in Kutou."  
  
"Ku...tou?"  
  
"Yes. More specifically, you are now in the Emperor's palace."  
  
"How'd I get here?" 'Emperor's palace? What the heck?!'  
  
"I was making the rounds of the outskirts of the city when a flashing radiance caught my eye. I found you and brought you here."  
  
"Well...thanks, I guess."  
  
"What's your name?" the blond guy asked.  
  
"Rukawa. Rukawa Kaede. What's yours, then?"  
  
"I'm a shogun here in Kutou. Nakago."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Nakago placed a hand on Rukawa's shoulder, pushing him gently back to the bed. "Have a rest for a while. I'll wake you up when it's time for you to eat."  
  
Rukawa complied. He DID feel tired. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, all in a matter of seconds.  
  
Another smirk escaped Nakago's lips. He covered Rukawa's body with a blanket before standing up to go. "Sleep well."  
  
***** ***** *****   
  
Nakago softly closed Rukawa's door, as not to wake him up.  
  
'Rukawa Kaede. Strange. Where did he come from?' he pondered. Raven hair. Tall. Athletic. Cerulean eyes. Long lashes. Immaculately white skin. Quiet demeanor. This guy is unlike any other.  
  
'Well, he'll have to stay here until he decides to come back. Wherever he came from.'  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
*End of chapter*  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Notes: What do you think? Should I continue? Is it fine, or does it really suck? I'm not sure. Well, whatever you think, you can tell me.  
  
I decided to use Nakago because, well, there are almost no fics about him in FFN. And everyone thinks he's a bad guy, too. For me he's not, so I decided to give him a good side.  
  
I guess that's all I have to say. Bye! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Being With You  
  
Disclaimer: (I forgot to put a disclaimer in my latest fic, 'More Love Potion'...)  
  
  
Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue Takehiko. Rukawa Kaede and Sakuragi Hanamichi, too.  
  
  
Curious Play/Fushigi Yuugi/Mysterious Play, Nakago and whoever character I decide to place in my fic other than SD characters belong to Yuu Watase.  
  
  
  
Notes: I received a review asking for Sakuragi/Kiyota/Sendoh to be placed in the Suzaku side... When I read that one, I liked it! That's why I decided to follow that suggestion. Anyway, I chose Sakuragi because...  
  
  
*Red is Suzaku's color. So is his hair.  
  
*He's got Miaka's appetite.  
  
*He's the star (Main character) of Slam Dunk. FY's main characters (Miaka and Tamahome) are in Suzaku. (I do not imply, though, that Rukawa will be an antagonist here, by placing him on the Seiryu side)  
  
  
I'm sorry for the long wait. I was simply too busy.  
  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
  
"I'm so...genius...genius genius..." (that's to the tune of a song that goes, "You're so...sexy...sexy sexy..." I don't know who sang it, I just heard it somewhere. Kylie Minogue? Maybe. I'm not sure.) Sakuragi happily sang. "Ha! Haruko-san obviously trusts me enough to let me take her books to the library! That's because I'm a genius! Nyahahaha! Ore wa tensai! Tensai, tensai basket-o-man, that is me! Sakuragi Hanamichi! Nyahahaha! Ore no namae wa Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi! Nyahahaha!"  
  
  
  
Sakuragi stepped inside the library, still singing his special song. He got Death Glares from all the people. "Oh. Okay. The genius shall shut up so all the normal people can concentrate." Several people rolled their eyes.   
  
  
  
Anyway, he returned all of Haruko's books. (Well, duh... what is he there for, anyway?) On his way out... he saw the room with the restricted sign. "Ooohhhhh!" Restricted! Maybe they've got porn! Ha! Takamiya will be so jealous!" Sakuragi started to nosebleed. "Heeheehee!"  
  
  
  
He turned the knob and went in. "What the hell is this? Just a bunch of old looking books. Maybe they're old porn stuff!" he said. He saw the book of the four gods lying still on the floor. Sakuragi started to read. "The shogun found himself wondering about the young newcomer... what sort of crap is this?"  
  
  
  
A divine red light appeared, and in a fraction of a second, (Did I use that phrase in the last chapter or something? I sort of forgot...) Sakuragi Hanamichi disappeared.  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
  
"Here," Nakago placed a steaming tray of food on Rukawa's table. "Eat. You've got replace all the energy you lost."  
  
  
  
"Nakago..."Rukawa turned questioning eyes on Nakago.  
  
  
  
"Yes? Anything you want to ask me?" Nakago sat and crossed his right leg over his left one. (You know that position...if you've watched FY, he was sitting like that the night he made Miaka believe that he raped her. -Actually he didn't do anything to her; she was just too gullible)  
  
  
  
"What exactly is this place?"  
  
  
  
"I told you. You're in Kutou. It is found in the East. As of now, you're in the Emperor's palace, where I work."  
  
  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
  
  
"Then what do you mean? What troubles your mind, exactly?"  
  
  
  
"..." Rukawa kept silent, silently debating with himself whether he could really tell this guy the thoughts in his mind or not. Then again, Nakago was the only person he really knew in this world. And surprisingly, he liked Nakago more than he liked anyone else. He didn't really know why, though. He just felt like liking Nakago.  
  
  
  
"Don't hesitate to tell me." Nakago stood up and sat next to Rukawa instead. "Come on. I'm ready to listen to you."  
  
  
  
  
"It's just...I don't feel like I'm anywhere near my place. Like...in an alternate universe." Rukawa closed his eyes. "I sound like a total idiot."  
  
  
  
  
"No." Nakago shook his head slightly, ruffling some blond locks of hair in the process.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Rukawa turned to look at Nakago.  
  
  
  
"What I mean is... No, you're not an idiot. And you've got every right to wonder where you are. Judging from your appearance, Rukawa, I'd say you do come from another world. I know this may sound stupid, as you may say, but this is a world where people believe in deities, magic, and alternate worlds."  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think I can still go back?"  
  
  
  
  
"I guess...if we can find a way."  
  
  
  
  
"What if we can't?"  
  
  
  
  
"Then, you have to stay here, then."  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay with it?" Rukawa asked uncertainly.  
  
  
  
Nakago smirked, softly this time. "You're silly, you know that?"  
  
  
  
Rukawa stared at Nakago. Nobody tells him he's silly. He'd been always serious, even as a kid.  
  
  
  
"If you've got to stay here forever...then... I don't see any reason for you not to stay here with me." Nakago's smirk softly morphed into a rare little smile.   
  
  
  
  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
  
  
  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Nakago ran a finger over Rukawa's left cheek.  
  
  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
  
"I'm so beautiful..." Emperor Hotohori checked out his reflection. "As always."  
  
  
  
"Hotohori-sama! Hotohori-sama!" Hotohori's uuhhh...minister guy (does anyone here know what his name is? Pls. Tell me....) called through the door.  
  
  
  
"Coming!" Hotohori looked at himself one last time before opening the door.  
  
  
  
Just as the handsome (beautiful?) emperor walked out of his room, a really familiar red light shone brightly over his head. "What the-"  
  
  
  
  
Thud. Something heavy fell on him. Something 189.2 centimeters long. "Ouch!"  
  
  
  
  
"Hotohori-sama!" the pathetic minister gasped.  
  
  
  
  
It was Sakuragi!  
  
  
  
"Oh! Where the heck is this genius?" Sakuragi looked around.  
  
  
  
"I'm willing to tell you, genius, but only if you get off of me." Hotohori said underneath.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Sorry for piling my genius weight on you, okay?" Sakuragi carefully stood up.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" asked Hotohori.  
  
  
  
"Me? I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi! Genius of all geniuses! Nyahahahaha! I'm the greatest genius on the face of earth!"  
  
  
  
  
Okay...so Sakuragi's in Konan, and Nakago loves Rukawa. What's going to happen next?  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
Notes: Hi! When did I post chapter one, anyway? I think it's some time ago... Anyway, it's difficult having two ongoing fics in your hands...   
  
  
  
I placed more spaces because I think it looks better that way.  
  
  
  
Should I let Sakuragi have a pair? Or should I let the whole fic just be Rukawa/Nakago/Rukawa? I'm not really sure...  
  
  
  
About Sakuragi falling on Hotohori's head...I just want you to know that I don't hate Hotohori. In fact, next to Nakago, he's my favorite character. It's just that there's a part in FY where Miaka fell on Hotohori's head. I sort followed that thing.  
  
  
  
So...maybe that's all I've got to say. Bye...see you in chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Being With You  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue Takehiko.  
  
Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase.  
Notes: Hi! Ooooohhhhhh....... it's been such a long time since I've updated this thing. Well, I think it's about time. Sorry to keep you all waiting!  
I read chapter two before starting in on this, then, I noticed some mistakes. Some words were left out of the story, making me look stupid. Ugh.  
Damn me. I totally forgot to say something really important. The end--not really the end; just the part before it ends-(I think no one won't be able to understand me if I keep talking that way...). of this chapter has, well, a sort of limey/lemony part. Actually, it's just a kiss, but my friend told me it was a bit graphic. Anyway, I'm just warning you. Just to be safe.  
Chapter Three  
Rukawa lay in bed, wondering. Why did Nakago say that? Is there a meaning to his words? Or is he just playing with me? He doesn't seem like someone who likes to tease. Was there a motive behind them? Were those words heartfelt?  
Everything was just getting so complicated.  
What the hell am I supposed to do about this? Should I ask him? But what good is it going to do? Damn.  
I don't think I can ever turn him away. Sure, I like him. But do I love him? I don't know; I never loved somebody aside from family before. So how am I supposed to know?  
'Oh yeah,' Rukawa remembered Ken.   
*****Flash Back****  
"Kaede-san," Ken exhilaratedly told his younger brother. "Why don't you ask any girls out?"  
"I don't want to. Leave me alone."  
"Look. You've got the looks -of course, you're the brother of the great Ken Rukawa. Hehehe. You're popular enough. Every girl wants to be with you. You're the school heartthrob. So what are you waiting for?"  
"I just don't want to, okay?"  
"All the girls in Tomigaoka are in love with you and you don't give a damn?"  
"No."  
"I said they love you!"  
"I heard. It's just puppy love, idiot."  
"No. If you want to know if they really love you just ask them!"  
"No." Rukawa turned away.  
"If you don't do that right away, I'm going to steal away all those girls who love you!"  
"Do that. I don't care about them."  
Ken Rukawa looked sadly at his brother's figure. "Damn. He's throwing away all those potential."  
*****End of Flashback****  
Should I ask him, then? Maybe.  
***** ***** *****  
"Sakuragi . Tell me how you got here." Hotohori gazed inquisitively at his visitor.  
"Okay. The genius shall tell you what happened. Haruko-san..."  
"Haruko-san?" Hotohori interrupted.  
"Oh. She's the girl I like." Sakuragi started blushing. "But her brother is a gorilla."  
Hotohori looked a bit confused.  
Sakuragi continued his story. "And she's in love with a cold-blooded fox, too. But I think she likes me better."  
"Uhh...Is she human?"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Sakuragi fixed Hotohori with a dangerous look.  
"Her brother is a gorilla, so she has to be a gorilla too, right?"  
"No! Her brother looks like a gorilla. And acts like one, too."  
"Okay. So get on with your story, Sakuragi."  
"She asked me to bring her books to the library, because I'm a genius. So I did."  
"Then?" pressed Hotohori.  
"The next thing I new, I landed on your head, Emperor-guy! Nyahahaha!"  
"That's Emperor Hotohori."  
"Yeah, whatever. Well, that's that."  
Hotohori's eyebrows shot up.  
"What?! Don't you trust the genius?!"  
"No."  
"But I'm a Genius!"  
"A stupid one, to be exact."  
"What?!" Sakuragi fumed.  
A few minutes later, Sakuragi's hands had to kept handcuffed to stop him from killing Hotohori.  
***** ***** *****  
Rukawa stood hesitantly behind Nakago's door, uncertain whether he should enter or not.  
"Hm. Come in if you want to," Nakago's voice said. Rukawa gasped. He could just imagine Nakago smirking inside. But more importantly, How the hell did he know Rukawa's just behind the door?  
He hesitated again. He was surprised at how hesitant he came to be. If he were in Shohoku high, he wouldn't even know what hesitation means.  
Taking a deep breath, he took hold of the door and opened it. Sure enough, Nakago sat, he trademark smirk at work again. "So, anything you want to talk about?"  
Rukawa looked down.  
Nakago scanned Rukawa's expression. His eyes roved over every part of his face. Nakago finally sighed softly. He tapped long slender fingers on the space beside him. "Come, sit with me."  
Even as Rukawa sat, his eyes were still looking down. Nakago gently lifted Rukawa's chin up. "You know, Rukawa, your eyes tell me a lot about you. They tell me you're sure about yourself. They tell me you don't know what fear means. They tell me you've got delicate pride, pride which should never be scratched. So I know you're stronger than what you tell me. Where's your strength, Rukawa?"  
"I... why did you say you loved me?"  
"Why I said I love you, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"I said I love you because I do."  
Rukawa gasped. He turned away once more.  
"I..."  
"Yes?"  
Rukawa faced Nakago. "Aaahhh..."  
"You need to loosen up." Nakago leaned down... ... ... and kissed Rukawa.  
He gently enclosed Rukawa's lips in his, pressing lightly. His tongue brushed oveer Rukawa's soft lips savoring their sweetness.  
Shocked by the pressure of Nakago's lips, Rukawa's lips parted slightly. Nakago's tongue took advantage, darting in quickly.  
Then, as quickly as he had come, Nakago withdrew. He softly brushed Rukawa's lips with one of his fingers. "Sorry if I surprised you."  
"No. It's okay." Rukawa stood up and dashed out the door.  
***** ***** *****  
Rukawa closed his door and collapsed on the bed.  
'So he's not playing, after all.'  
'I have to admit, I like him. Well, I like him enough to miss him if ever we do come apart. Enough to support him in everything he does.'  
'How am I supposed to know how I feel about him?'  
'I hate to admit this out loud...but...'  
'His kiss is intoxicating.'  
***** ***** *****  
End of Chapter  
***** ***** *****  
Notes: I missed writing for this fic!   
I didn't really make much of a storyline for Sakuragi's part yet, because I still don't know whether to give him a pair or not. Do you have any suggestions? (The pair doesn't necessarily have to be Hotohori)  
Oh yeah, here's another one: Was anyone in this chapter a little OOC? I think...  
Thanks!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Being With You  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns Slam Dunk and all its characters.  
Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi (Curious Play, Mysterious Play, whatever Play) and all its characters.  
I own Kai Narugi.  
Notes:Okay, so I created an OC. His name's Kai Narugi. I named him Kai after Kai in Beyblade (I love him so much!) and Narugi after...well...it just came into my mind. So that's that.  
Chapter: Four  
"Nakago-sama!" several palace servants stood behind the shogun's shut door.  
"Do come in," Nakago's soft voice answered. "What is it?"  
They went in and bowed to the handsome shogun before them. "Nakago-sama, Kai-sama will be coming in a month. As the emperor will be away- in fact, he already is- at that period of time, he has ordered us to ask you to prepare."  
"Kai..." Nakago remembered him. The guy was soon to become one of the emperor's ministers. He was different from the present ministers, though. He was younger, and definitely better looking. Like Nakago, he'd go to any length just to get what he wanted. Unlike Nakago, however, he doesn't control his anger very well.  
"Fine," Nakago said. "So get a room ready for him. I'll be there to greet him when he arrives." He waved the servants off.  
'So I have to take care of two guys for a month. Damn. I thought I was supposed to be a shogun. But it has to be easy; no problem with Rukawa, and all I have to do with Kai is leave him alone and beat him up when he goes overboard. No problem with him, too.'  
Just then, a thought crossed Nakago's mind. 'Speaking of Rukawa, is he okay? I know I shouldn't have shocked him with that kiss, but then it's too late to change anything. He doesn't act like he minds, anyway. I should just check on him.'  
***** ***** *****  
Sakuragi gazed around his room. Damn that emperor guy. He'd ordered his servants and guards to keep Sakuragi locked in.  
'Shit! Who is he to lock up a genius? What is he so worried about anyway?' Sakuragi's eyes suddenly glinted. 'I know! He's afraid of me! He's afraid that the genius is going to take away his throne! Nyahahahaha! Hm! I don't want his stupid throne, anyway!'  
'But what if... I was the emperor?' a thought entered Sakuragi's mind. 'Emperor genius! Nyahahahaha!' Images of himself wearing a crown danced through Sakuragi's imagination.  
Then...another scene entered his mind.  
***** Sakuragi's Day Dream (or daydream. Whichever way that word is spelled) *****  
Sakuragi: (cracking a leather whip with the words 'tensai emperor' written on them) Capture the Kitsune! Don't let him get away! Bring him back, dead or alive! Nyahahahaha!  
(The Sakuragi gundam-or gundan, whatever-runs away and returns with Rukawa. In Kitsune form, of course)  
Sakuragi Gundam: (kneeling and bowing before uh... Emperor Sakuragi) All hail the Tensai emperor! (I know. How stupid)  
Sakuragi: Nyahahaha! (starts whipping kitsune Rukawa) You will stop playing basketball forever! And Haruko-san will be mine! Nyahahaha!  
Kitsune Rukawa: Kkkyyyyyyuuuuu.... (Gosh, I'm making Rukawa sound like Hakuryu from Saiyuki)  
Haruko: Emperor Tensai Sakuragi, I love you! (holds Sakuragi's arm)  
Sakuragi: (Blushes) Heeheehee. Of course, I'm a tensai.  
Haruko: Yes, you ARE a genius...  
***** End of Daydream*****  
Sakuragi started drooling.  
"Haruko...Haruko... Haruko... Haruko... Haruko..."  
The guards guarding his room sweatdropped.   
***** ***** *****   
Rukawa gazed at the dark blue roses before him. He was in one of the gardens of Kutou's palace. This garden, unlike the others, seemed so unattended. The roses were so dark, they were almost black, yet, if you looked more closely they were a mysterious shade of blue. Even stranger, they seemed to shimmer even in the shadows. Weird.  
He reached out an arm to touch them...  
"Well, I won't touch them, if I were you," Nakago's voice came out of nowhere. "They're poisonous."  
Rukawa turned. Sure enough, Nakago was leaning against a pillar, smirking. Again.  
"How the hell did you know I was here?" Rukawa fixed Nakago with a look.  
"I have my ways." Nakago glanced at Rukawa's expression. "I can see you're back to normal, Rukawa."  
"You've only known me for less than a month."  
"I still know what you're normally like."  
"Hm."  
"So, are you okay?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"After what I did to you, of course."  
"No. Like I told you, it's okay."  
"Good. Oh... we're having a visitor in a month."  
"Yeah?"  
"Kai Narugi. Well, he has a bit of a temper. Just make peace with him and don't infuriate him or anything. He bugs me when he's mad. Think you can do that?"  
Rukawa thought of Sakuragi, his longtime rival. Making peace with him would be a miracle, but since he didn't think this Kai guy called himself a genius, maybe there won't be a problem. Maybe. "Fine, Nakago. Whatever."  
"That's good to hear. Kai's coming in a month. You've got some time to prepare."  
Rukawa nodded silently. He crashed down on the grass and closed his eyes.  
Nakago raised an eyebrow. "Hey. Don't you think you're better off sleeping inside?" No use, though. They younger guy was already asleep. "Damn. He's fast. Should just leave him, then. Nothing can happen to him in here."  
***** ***** *****  
Once again, Hotohori, was looking at himself in the mirror. "I can never have enough of my beauty."  
"Hotohori-sama!" urgent voices called.  
"What is it?" he answered them impatiently.  
"Sakuragi, the guy you ordered us to keep locked up has gone crazy!"  
"How crazy, exactly?"  
"He was mumbling a name over and over again. It was a girl's name, Hotohori-sama!"  
"Was it 'Haruko'?"  
"Yes it was. What are we going to do?"  
"Just leave him."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Are you doubting my word?"  
"No, of course, not!"  
So, Sakuragi was left alone to fantasize. To dream and dream and dream and dream."  
***** ***** *****  
To be Continued.  
***** ***** *****  
Notes: Okay, so Kai didn't really make an appearance yet. I just sort of introduced him to the fic.  
What do you guys think now? Anyway, you can say it through review.  
Is someone still OOC? How is Rukawa doing? In my fic, I mean.   
Sorry for the long wait. Again.  
Ja! 


End file.
